narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fūma Shuriken
Mizuki Mizuki used this in the 1st Episode, why his not listed? and the I belive that is the 1st Episode of Anime, not the 8th :he didn't. He used a giant shuriken a Fuma Shuriken is curved.--Cerez365 (talk) 11:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That's not true. If you watch the episode the first Animal Path's history is shown, he is clearly wearing a Fūma shuriken that looks like the ones Mizuki uses. I think a Fūma shuriken is just a large shuriken. —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 22:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) A Fūma Shuriken is a large shuriken except the blades are curved and can be folded together. Mizuki only used a large shuriken that didn't have curved blades --Dragonfire333 (talk) 01:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) pic? shouldn't we add a photo of the four blades firing? when sasuke used it agents itachi --Sasori soul (talk) 12:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Giant Shuriken In modern-day Japanese, all over-sized shuriken are called Fūma shuriken. There is no reason to only consider the folding, curved shuriken used in the Zabuza fight a Fūma shuriken. In fact, the only Fūma member we've seen was carrying a giant, but straight shuriken. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I was under the impression that a fuma shuriken was well...what was shown. I have no idea if or what the differences are between the seemingly numerous versions of shuriken. Which brings me to the question of what exactly are you proposing because I'm missing it.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 13:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Right now, the only things considered Fūma shuriken are the collapsible ones with curved blades, while I'm saying all giant shuriken should be considered Fūma shuriken. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh. Ok then. Because I don't know much of the subject I say go ahead then.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 02:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :bump. SimAnt 12:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine by me. Omnibender - Talk - 15:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::So???--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) So will be this page about all giant shuriken?--LeafShinobi (talk) 12:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Did we already end this discussion?--LeafShinobi (talk) 00:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Naruto When he used this shuriken? Against Sasori?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. Chapter 264 page 8. Jacce | Talk | 20:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks.--LeafShinobi (talk) 11:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Different Types of Fūma shuriken I apologize if I’m reigniting an old debate, but I have some observations and comments I’d like to make. 1. When the giant shuriken with folding, curved blades is introduced in chapter 14 of the Viz manga, it’s specifically called “Fūma shuriken, Windmill of Shadows.” That, to me, indicates that either 1) the giant folding, curved-bladed shuriken is the typical Fūma shuriken and it happens to have a renowned alternate name (like how someone might call the legendary Japanese sword “The Grass Cutter, the Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven”) or 2) that it’s a specific variation (like having a screwdriver and a Phillips-head screwdriver, or a regular baton and a telescoping baton). 2. In Volume 2 there’s a note, just before chapter 14, discussing Iruka and Mizuki. It shows Mizuki with a giant shuriken with straight points (basically an over-sized version of an ordinary shuriken) and notes that he was an evil sensei who used “Fuma-clan shuriken”. This also collaborates what others have noted, which was that the Fuma clan member seen in the manga was seen with a giant straight-bladed shuriken, not what had previously been labeled as a Fūma shuriken. 3. ShounenSuki-senpai pointed out that even though the term Fūma shuriken had been applied to the Windmill of Shadows, in modern times the term is now used to refer to any oversized shuriken. Many people on this site agree with this and use the terms “giant shuriken” and “Fūma shuriken” interchangeably (evidenced by the number of articles that use the term “giant shuriken” and link to the “Fūma Shuriken” article rather than the “Shuriken” article, and by this very talk page). 4. I noticed that in the barrage of shuriken, kunai, etc. on page 3 of chapter 523 there are two kinds of giant shuriken, one with straight blades and one with curved blades. However, the one with curved blades appears to have a different shape than the Windmill of Shadows. This would mean that three different kinds of giant shuriken have been seen. 5. There are different kinds of shuriken, but they’re all referred to as “shuriken”. Likewise there are different kinds of kunai, but they’re all referred to as “kunai”. Therefore, the different kinds of giant shuriken could be theory all be referred to as “Fūma shuriken” even though they’re not all the Windmill of Shadows shuriken. The point I’m trying to make is that since the term is already used for more than one kind of giant shuriken that it should be reflected in this article and the “Shuriken” article. Sure, people have talked about saying all giant shuriken are Fūma shuriken, and have said the discussion was over, but the article still mentions only the Windmill of Shadows. Let’s leave the Windmill of Shadows as the “official” Fūma shuriken and then have sections describing the Fuma-clan shuriken/giant shuriken (the kind with straight points) and the curved giant shuriken from chapter 523. That should satisfy most people. Raidra (talk) 18:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Raidra (talk) 18:29, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hiruzen When did Hiruzen use one? --Kieronrob (talk) 13:05, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Against Ten-Tails Obito. Omnibender - Talk - 19:46, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Fukasaku & Jiraiya On episode 133 of Part II and chapter 381, Fukasaku summon a Fūma Shuriken. He or Jiraiya throws it. Fix it, please. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 07:55, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Why not you do it? ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 09:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC)